Dnangel II
by Trixter Dark
Summary: A sequel to the DNA series, starting where the manga left off. Daisuke enters college..READ AND FIND OUT MORE!OH..Daisato in there...
1. Chapter 1

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

Daisuke Niwa zippered his suitcase. The sun shone through the window and onto his bare floor. His room was almost empty, with the exception of his bed and desk. "Alright. All done." "Kyu" was the only response he was given as wiz/with/witsu/whatever sat on his bed. He bent down to the bunny.

"I'm sorry wiz. I can't take you with me to college. Maybe if my new room-mate allows it. I hear tha he's a new te-"

"Daiisukeee!" his mother's call echoed.

"Coming mom! Is he here yet?"

"Yes! They're downstairs. Hurry up!."

The red head grabbed his duffle bag and his suitcase. "Okay!"

_'Today my life restarts again! Niwa Daisuke,18 and enetering college! Starting today I'm a freshman at Azumano University, to take classes to become a professional painter. Things are looking-' _Histhoughts were interrupted when he missed a step '_up!' _He nearly fell down the stairs, but luckily did a back flip missing the hidden trap on the floor. "Mom!? What If I had fallen?" She smiled innocently. "What do you mean Dai-chan?" He tapped the floor and it became a bottomless pit. "Oh Dai-chan! As clever as ever! Very Good!" Suddenly relization struck the young (Looking) mother as she turned away from him. "You don't want to keep them waiting.." He smiled and hugged her from behind. "I know." he whispered.

Kosuke had a friend working at the university and had tried to get a dorm room arranged for him. Unfortunately, all the dorm rooms were full, so he'd be staying with a teacher just off campus at the seperate boarding house. He nodded in understanding. Stepping through the front door, he turned to his parents, grandfather, bird-maid, and shape-shifting rabbit.

"See you!"

**Extra-Next Chapter Preview**

His father's friend mr. Takeada (Imagine him as you like, or as another anime character, he's not important) drove him to the University and around back, towads the housing area. Takeada led him up to the apartment. "Here's your key." He turned to leave. "Listen. I don't know alot about This guy, and I hear he's supposed to be some genius. Infact, I think I forgot his name." Daisuke sweatdroped, ' _I could be staying with a murderer!' _"Er, that's okay, Takead-sensei." The man waved and walked away as Daisuke opened the door to his new place.


	2. Chapter 2

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

His father's friend mr. Takeada (Imagine him as you like, or as another anime character, he's not important) drove him to the University and around back, towads the housing area. Takeada led him up to the apartment. "Here's your key." He turned to leave. "Listen. I don't know alot about This guy, and I hear he's supposed to be some genius. Infact, I think I forgot his name." Daisuke sweatdroped, ' _I could be staying with a murderer!' _"Er, that's okay, Takead-sensei." The man waved and walked away as Daisuke opened the door to his new place.

The man waved and walked away as Daisuke unlocked and opened the door to his new place. As he stepped in, he heard the shower. The apartment was nicely sized. It was one bedroom howewver, but the couch was a futon. (1)

The place was ridculously clean, and the fridge was almost empty. The radhead sat on the couch. 'Man, this place is scary..'

He looked at the ceiling, then got up and began to walk towards the kitchen again. 'It almost reminds me of-' His thoughts were interrupted when his new roomate walked in. the man walked into the room i a robe, his face covered by a towel. He wiped the droplets off his face and put the towel around his neck, revealing his blue hair and eyes.

'Satoshi'

Extra, for the reviewer

Daisuke stood still. Part of him wanted to move closer, but something else told him to stay put. "It's been five years Satoshi. Five years."

_The battle hadn't lasted long, but in the end Dark and Krad disappeared during the re-sealing of Argentine. The old castle tower Argentine had been using was now in worse condition. Satoshi had contained him in a fetus like state in chains, right after the final explosaion._

_Satoshi could barely move. He looked over his surrondings. 'Harada-san' had been escorted away by the police ages ago._

_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to his classmate's sleeping form on the batttle scarred ground."I'm sorry."_

_He struggled to stand up, kneeled down again and pulled Daisuke onto his back. He felt a sharp pain in his knee as he began to carry the boy, but ignored it. The blue haired boy carried Daisuke all the way home, struggling to keep conciousness._

_When he arrived at the Niwa's he buzzed the doorway, after realizing Daisuke had left his keys at home. Emiko and Kosuke answered the door, the mother in shock._

_"Oh my God..Daisuuke!" She grabbed for her sleeping son, pulling him into her arms._

_Satoshi turned to leave, and collapsed on the spot._

_Sorry. It's Time 4 me 2 go 2 class. More 2morrow. Maybe.Review plz!_


	3. Chapter 3

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

'Satoshi'

Daisuke stood still. Part of him wanted to move closer, but something else told him to stay put. "It's been five years Satoshi. Five years."

_The battle hadn't lasted long, but in the end Dark and Krad disappeared during the re-sealing of Argentine. The old castle tower Argentine had been using was now in worse condition. Satoshi had contained him in a fetus like state in chains, right after the final explosaion._

_Satoshi could barely move. He looked over his surrondings. 'Harada-san' had been escorted away by the police ages ago._

_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." He mumbled to his classmate's sleeping form on the batttle scarred ground."I'm sorry."_

_He struggled to stand up, kneeled down again and pulled Daisuke onto his back. He felt a sharp pain in his knee as he began to carry the boy, but ignored it. The blue haired boy carried Daisuke all the way home, struggling to keep conciousness._

_When he arrived at the Niwa's he buzzed the doorway, after realizing Daisuke had left his keys at home. Emiko and Kosuke answered the door, the mother in shock._

_"Oh my God..Daisuuke!" She grabbed for her sleeping son, pulling him into her arms._

_Satoshi turned to leave, and collapsed on the spot._

_Satoshi stayed (he was forced to) with the Niwas for the next two days. As a result, he gained two pounds (Emiko overfed him)._

_The second night. He quietly made his way for the front door, stopping when a familiar voice called him._

_"Satoshi."_

_He turned around to see Daisuke. "Er...Hiwatari-kun..Where are you going?" He didn't want to give him an answer. "Are you going to 'leave' again?" Satoshi looked at him a bit longer. "Yes. For awhile" He turned to leave. "Wait! You are..coming back,right?" Satoshi knew it wasn't a queston. "In a year or two, probably."_

_It was a promise._

And with that, he walked out of Daisuke's life. For the next five years,ofcourse.

"We were all worried when you left like that, you know?" Daisuke huffed. "So, what took you five whole years to come back?" Satoshi took a seat on his couch. "First, I had to find a proper place for argentine. Then I stayed in Europe and received another degree."

"In what?"

"Teaching."

"Oh." Daisuke scratched his head. 'Am I prying too much?' He looked up at satoshi again.'Am I over-reacting? Of course not! It's been **five **years!" Daisuke poured himself a glass of water. "So um..You're the new Art history teacher?" He offered Satoshi a cup and he nodded. "mmhmm." Daisuke sweatdropped.'I forgot how hard it was to talk with him...'

The phone wrang and Daisuke nearly lunged for it,anything to break the silence. Satoshi got it first, however.

"Hello,Satoshi Hikari speaking. Yes. He is." Daisuke sat down. "Afternoon, Ms. Niwa." Daisuke sputtered on his water. "mom? What is she-" He was interrupted by her bellowing voice. "No!No!No! Call me Emiko-san!" Satoshi sweatdropped "_Emiko-san._ mmhmm. You want to talk to hi?" Daisuke slowly began to tiptoe away. "I think he just went to the-"

"Daaissuuuke! Mommy wants to have a talk with you!!" The red head put the phone to his ear. "Hello"

"Daisuke are you okay? What's he doing there? After all these years? Are you both eating well?"

"Mom, It's only been fifteen minutes. And how did you get this number?"

"Oops! Gotta run, sweetie! Talk to you kater,bye! Click!"

Daisuke put the phone back on it's charger.

"Um..Sorry."

Gotta run.Gotta go. Tomorrow, hopefuly an update for SkFn. Bye people.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last time on DNAngel--**_

_"mom? What is she-" He was interrupted by her bellowing voice. "No!No!No! Call me Emiko-san!" Satoshi sweatdropped "Emiko-san. mmhmm. You want to talk to hi?" Daisuke slowly began to tiptoe away. "I think he just went to the-"_

_"Daaissuuuke! Mommy wants to have a talk with you!!" The red head put the phone to his ear. "Hello"_

_"Daisuke are you okay? What's he doing there? After all these years? Are you both eating well?"_

_"Mom, It's only been fifteen minutes. And how did you get this number?"_

_"Oops! Gotta run, sweetie! Talk to you kater,bye! Click!"_

_Daisuke put the phone back on it's charger._

_"Um..Sorry."_

Gomen for the late posting...

* * *

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

* * *

It did'nt take long for Daisuke to get used to living with Satoshi, and vice versa. Daisuke had about two classes a day, whereas Satoshi taught three. Every morning the blue haired professor would sip his cofee as Daisuke scrambled around the apartment looking for his notes. And every evening, Daisuke would stay up and wait for Satoshi, and they would have dinner together, or go to bed.

It was one morning, however, that proved this cycle was a little to tight. Satoshi scratched his head as Daisuke ran around the house, then grabbed him just as he was running out the door. "Daisuke."

"What!? Satoshi, I'll be la-"

"It's sunday." Daisuke sweatdropped and droped his books."Oh.' He walked back over tio the couch."Ha..ha..wow, It's the weekend already?" He plopped down. "Myu?" was the response he got. He looked up to see a rabbbit on the kitchen counter. It loked similsr to wiz, but it's ears and tail were curled at the end with brown tips.(A/N:Does anyone recognize this rabbit?) Satoshi looked at the rabbot with little interest. "Satoshi, is it yours?"

Satoshi gave him a quizzical look.

_"Oh." 'ofcourse not.'_ Daisuke metally added.

The front door suddenly busted open. "Yo Daisuke!" Takeshi stepped on the dor (Which was now on the floor) "Time to go cruisin'!" Satoshi's eyes were on the door. 'He's probaly not going to pay for that..'

Takeshi's eyes moved to Satoshi. "Oh my god man! Where have been Hiwatari?! It's been yeeeeeeeeeaaaaarrrs!" He shook the boy's hand ridiculously fast. Satoshi sweatdropped, "Yeah.." 'he saw me two days ago..'

The mysterious rabbit 'myuu'd'ce again and took its exit. "Anyway Takeshi..."Daisuke pryed Takeshi off his roommate. "You were saying something about cruising?" takeshi smiled again."For chicks man!We gotta find you one!' Daisuke was being dragged out the door when Satoshi grabbed his arm. "Eh?Satoshi?"

"Your mom called last night around 11:02." He was reading from an updated version of his old notebook. "Something about 'Family tradition'" It didn;t take long for the redhead to figure out what that meant. "She needs you to come over." Daisuke smiled at his old friend. "Oh. Sorry Takeshi, next sunday."

"Alright. I still got masahiro.Later."

_It amazes me how people never really change._..Daisuke thought as he waved to takeshi as the soon-to-bereporter walked down the hallway. Daisuke prepared himself to leave and headed back to the door, "I'll see you later Satoshi,'The professor waved him off. "Bye."

Daisuke walked across the campuus looking at his surrondings.. He stopped as he reached the tall entry gates when he saw the sttrange rabbit again. It appeared to be searching for something, which the redhead guessed was food. He bent down to it. 'Hey. Are you hungry?' The rabbit loked up. "Myuu?" He reached into his pockect and pullled out his results. "Sorry, all I have is apricot candy."

The small furry creature's eyes lit up. "Myuuu!"

"Hmm?You like this?"

"Myuu!" It inched forward.

"Alright then." He unwrapped the candy.'Here you go." The bunny swallowed it whole.

"Myuuuuu!" It started spinning around and flew away. Daisuke wasn't sure what to make of that, and continued home.

Sorry, that was too short. I'll try to update again this week...Did you guys enjoy spring break? (If you had one...)

Well, did you figure out who the rabbit is?! It's Marron, she's featured at the end of volume 4. She's a character created to be wiz's girlfreind in an old contest.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last time on DNAngel..._**

something happened.

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

He took the train back to his old neighborhood, taking it all in. True, it had only been one week, but there was something that made him estatic (I know I spelled that wrong..) to come home.

He walked up to the door step, a big smile on his face. Daisuke slowly opened the door."I'm home-" The floor beneath him disappeared as he pushed himself back against the front door. "Better tuck this in.." He said to himself as he shoved his shirt into his pants.

He ran towards the bright red rays. "The first, second, and third are dummies." Daisuke was almost in the clear when a herd of robotic jobs started chasing him. It took him a few minutes, but he made it to the next room.

"Congradulations on living!" was written on a sign above the door. Daiske sweatdropped. He reached for the door knob, then stopped. _'There's live elecctricity running through the door!' _He took off one his sneakers and used it to open the door. "DAISUKE SWEETIE!" He was almost suffocated by his mother's chest.

"Eh? Why didn't you bring satoshi?"

"Why would I?" He removed his shoes.

**So..does any of that sound familiar to you? It all happened in the first volume of D NAngel! Even the dialogue!**

**I'm sorry it's so short..I could'nt grab more of it this morning before I left for school.Maybe tomorrow...**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Last time on DNAngel..._**

something happened.

He took the train back to his old neighborhood, taking it all in. True, it had only been one week, but there was something that made him estatic (I know I spelled that wrong..) to come home.

He walked up to the door step, a big smile on his face. Daisuke slowly opened the door."I'm home-" The floor beneath him disappeared as he pushed himself back against the front door. "Better tuck this in.." He said to himself as he shoved his shirt into his pants.

He ran towards the bright red rays. "The first, second, and third are dummies." Daisuke was almost in the clear when a herd of robotic jobs started chasing him. It took him a few minutes, but he made it to the next room.

"Congradulations on living!" was written on a sign above the door. Daiske sweatdropped. He reached for the door knob, then stopped. _'There's live elecctricity running through the door!' _He took off one his sneakers and used it to open the door. "DAISUKE SWEETIE!" He was almost suffocated by his mother's chest.

"Eh? Why didn't you bring satoshi?"

"Why would I?" He removed his shoes.

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

**...**

"Well-Oh!That's right! We have something important to discuss. The Maiden of Sain Tears- the first thing you stole as Dark, has been stolen."

"The first thing I ever-so it was taken back?"

"It can't be 'given' back! All the Hikari artifacts are sealed. Only a Hikari can take them back."

Daisuke blinked in sudden realization.

"You mean-another hikari might be out there?!" His mother looked skeptical.

"Well,maybe.." She turned from him.

"You can't be suggesting that Satoshi-"

"Why the lack of honorifics Dai-chan?"

"Eh?What are you talling about?" He straightened up."And anyway..Satoshi..kun is too busy to be stealing anything!'

"Hnn..The Maiden of Sain Tears has'nt been reported found yet." She paced. "Are you sure Hiwatari does'nt know?"

"Yeah! Back when he was the commander, he used to drop hints and stuff when he knew stuff I did'nt." He looked down."But now we don't really talk at all."

"People change Daisuke."

'Yeah,but.."

"And now, another question.." She seemed more serious. "Can you still change..into _Dark_?"

Daisuke seemed shocked."But..Why would I?" She leaned against the wall."Remember Daisuke, the male members of our family change into Dark on their 14th birthday, and Dark disappears after your sacred maiden returns your feelings. But, that doesn't mean you can't change into him anymore." Sghe winked. "And the perfect oppurtunity has come up!"

Daisuke was on his way home when the author stopped typing because there wasn't enouh time left in the period and she had to type another story update.

sorry guys...see you..wednseday?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Last time on DNAngel..._**

_"Hnn..The Maiden of Sain Tears has'nt been reported found yet." She paced. "Are you sure Hiwatari does'nt know?"_

_"Yeah! Back when he was the commander, he used to drop hints and stuff when he knew stuff I did'nt." He looked down."But now we don't really talk at all."_

_"People change Daisuke."_

_'Yeah,but.."_

_"And now, another question.." She seemed more serious. "Can you still change..into Dark?"_

_Daisuke seemed shocked."But..Why would I?" She leaned against the wall."Remember Daisuke, the male members of our family change into Dark on their 14th birthday, and Dark disappears after your sacred maiden returns your feelings. But, that doesn't mean you can't change into him anymore." She winked. "And the perfect oppurtunity has come up!"_

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

**...**

Daisuke was on his way home when the thought pierced his mind. '_In order to become Dark again..Don't I need a 'sacred maiden', or to be in love period?'_ He boarded the train. _'But then again, Grandpachanged into Dark that day at the amusement Park, but did he need to think about Grandma in order to do it?Arrgh! I'm so confused!' _Absently mindedly he stepped off the train, his foot caught betwween the platform ansd the vessel. Lucky for him, someone on the platform grabbed him. It was yen ragun-no! It was Zero Enna! Okay, it was Satoshi.

"Ah!Sato-"The Blunette pulled him onto the platform, passing him and boarding the train. "See you later."

The next Day was the usual, Daisuke running around in circles, Satoshi sipping his coffee, looking over the school records and surveilance on his laptop. Daisuke was halfway throuh the door when Satoshi called him.

"what?" Daisuke stood at the door, jogging in place.

"Your teachers are absent.Wedding,Jury Duty."do they do that in the land of the rising sun?

"Than and.."Satoshi paused,."You're carrying three more textbooks that you need, and you wore that yesterday."

"What?!"

Daisuke left the house 5 minutes later, looking presentable.Satoshi closed his laptop, a familiar rabbit popped up next to him.

"Myuu."

"Hello Marron."

The rabbit wiggled the brown tips of its ears. "I also set the clocks 15 minutes fast, but don't tell that to Daisuke." (ROFL)

Said Red-head sprinted into his classroom looking confused. "I'm..early?"

sorry..more later,okay? Gotta update 3 months...and then find the next SK chapter..


	8. Chapter 8

**_Last time on DNAngel..._**

_"Hnn..The Maiden of Saint Tears has'nt been reported found yet." She paced. "Are you sure Hiwatari does'nt know?"_

_"Yeah! Back when he was the commander, he used to drop hints and stuff when he knew stuff I did'nt." He looked down."But now we don't really talk at all."_

_"People change Daisuke."_

_'Yeah,but.."_

_"And now, another question.." She seemed more serious. "Can you still change..into Dark?"_

_Daisuke seemed shocked."But..Why would I?" She leaned against the wall."Remember Daisuke, the male members of our family change into Dark on their 14th birthday, and Dark disappears after your sacred maiden returns your feelings. But, that doesn't mean you can't change into him anymore." She winked. "And the perfect oppurtunity has come up!"_

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**Midwood High School, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

**...**

"Niwaaa!" Daisuke's thoughts were interrupted as Risa, the elder Harada twin, waved him over. Daisuke started down towards her now, completely obliviuos to the world around him. He walked past a girl around his age, with pale blue hair and dark eyes. He didn't notice the strange smile she gave him until he sat down. He turned his head for a moment, but then shrugged it off.

Class went by quickly, as Daisuke's mind wandered on an' on...

_'To change into Dark, do I need to be in a relationship or in love? Hmm...What should we eat for dinner? Maybe I should try cooking..But then I'd need money for groceries. Come to thinkof it, have I been mooching off of Satoshi the whole time? I have! I wonder if that's why he does'nt talk to me...'_ His face turned to a look of depression, which was erased when Takeshi threw paper at his head from two rows up. Daisuke looked up. "Takeshi cut it out!!" Unfortunately he was a bit loud, and woke up the substitute teacherImagine who you like, I was thinking of Agito.. who cursed him out.

Since he next class ended early, he left the campus and headed back to his apartment, bumping into a certain blue haired teen. (It was Johan from GX!!) "S-Hikari-san." Daisuke and Satoshi had already discussed that they could'nt be too friendly during school fours or on campus.

"Niwa."

"Ah, um..Where are you going?"

"The Azumano Art museum." (There's more than one, don't give me that.)

"Oh." It was'nt odd for Satoshi to visit a museum after all. "Do you mind if I join you?My next class was canceled." The flustered redhead had no idea what made him request this, but something told him to make the best out of today. "Sure."

The commute from the University to the museum was completely smooth. They rode the train together alone in silence.

The museum however, was'nt empty at a;;. A new exhibit had opened in early sculptures. Daisuke and Satoshi were observing a porcelain crown, when Daisuke noticed something odd.

As he looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw two workmen loading a square black object into a safe room. His curiosity got the better of him as he watched them load it in, memorizing the password on the keypad-

"Daisuke1" Satoshi brought him back to earth.

"Oh,um Satoshi..' The blue haired genius gestured towards towards the opposite hallway, where another Daisuke stood, waving happily. The original stared in shock. "Wiz!" He hurried over, pushing him into the bathroom, and flipping the sign to 'out of order.'

"What are you doing? Here of all places-'

"Daisuki!!Trouble.."

"trouble?"

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Okay, people, the story is about to get more interesting. Sorry for the late update...


	9. Chapter 9

**_Last time on DNAngel..._**

__

As he looked out of the corner of his eye, he saw two workmen loading a square black object into a safe room. His curiosity got the better of him as he watched them load it in, memorizing the password on the keypad-

"Daisuke!" Satoshi brought him back to earth.

"Oh,um Satoshi..' The blue haired genius gestured towards towards the opposite hallway, where another Daisuke stood, waving happily. The original stared in shock. "Wiz!" He hurried over, pushing him into the bathroom, and flipping the sign to 'out of order.'

"What are you doing? Here of all places-'

"Daisuki!!Trouble.."

"Trouble?"

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

**_Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."_**

**_Short Commercial _**

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**my house, ny (it's their pc i'm using..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even asian.**

**Read this too:**

**me Talking**

_daisuke's musings/thoughts_

normal story dialogue

* * *

_Special thanks to:_

demonluvr3261

TopazledHannah-kun

Shakuma-Marie-Uchiha

Niki-Uni

Mazeru Okinata

they reviewed...YAY!!

If I've left anyone out then...sorry.Next time,okay?

"Kyuuuu."said the wonder rabbit. Daisuke brought the small pet back his apartment after calling his mother. The line was busy however, alowing daisuke's mind to wander..

'_What's in that safe?'_ The thought woulld'nt go away and started to annoy him. _'If I were Dark'_, he continued over his homework. _'I could just break in and..'_ Then it hit him. Dark wasn't the only one who could do that. He turned to his magical rabbit friend.

"Ready for one more run?"

"Kyuu!"

Believe it or not, Daisuke had a nice Dark worthy outfit lying around. He waited until he heard Satoshi fall asleep to leave. At least, he thought Satoshi fell asleep. Satoshi sat up in bed looking at his watch. "Leaing the hiouse at 11:00, dressed all in black?Odd. Very odd." He stood up, putting his glasses on slowly.

"This calls for investigation."

Face covered, Daisuke soared over the town of Azumano, looking at the bright lights below. "Wow.' He thought aloud,"I forgot how cool everything looks from up here."

"Kyuuu!" He landed in a tree next to the museum. _'It amazes me how bad security is here.' _He slid through an open window. Guards were right around the corner.

Wiz had transformed into Dark at this point. "Okay Wiz." He whispered, "Distraction time." The rabbit ran full fledge into the guards.

"Guess Who's back!"

"DARK!? It's Dark!"

Daisuke ran down the hall in the opposite direction, heading into the main room. Lousy security no longer. Red beams of light shot through the walls, invisible to the naked eye. The vault was in the next room. Quick and agile like a thief should be, he made his way across the room. But when he reached the vault, something odd happened. He opened it quickly. " 53970--2." And before opening the door, he disappeared inside of it.

Before he knew he was hanging upside down inside of the vault, from some odd, white wire. The mask he had been wearing began to slip, and he stopped struggling when he heard a woman's voice.

"What can not be done by one, shall be done by another." The blue haired woman came into view, a smile on her face. Her eyes were the same misty color and her grin made the red head extremely uncomfortable. She walked towards him slowly, the evil grin not faultering.

He cringed as she slowly pulled his mask off, revealing his slighty red face. And to make this more fun,she kissed his ne-

**WHAM!**Something sent her flying backward and when the dust cleared, Satoshi Hikari stood with his back to Daisuke, holding up a frost white ring.

WHAZUUUP!Sorry,life sucks,I know. Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnywho,I'll be taking random breaks in between chapters, 'cuz I got lotsa stuffs to do.I wish I was asian.I'd probaly have better hair.No,that has nothing to do with the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**D.N.Angel II**

**DNAngel II IS BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY AUBT'S COMPUTER, AND THE BROOKLYN PUBLIC LIBRARY'S FLATLAND BRANCH.**

**LET'S CONTINUE SHALL WE?**

He materialized a white feather and muttered something, making the white ropes disappear. He caught the Red head before he hit the floor. "S-Satoshi-kun.." The male Hikari turned his attention back to the strange woman.

"And you are?"

The Girl bowed. "Rui. Rui.." She paused. "Hikari."

Satoshi remained nonchalant. "That's unlikely."

"Why not? You're here aren't you?"

'But my mother was **the **hikari, your's can't be." She frowned at that.

"Unless you're from a branch-"(1)

That hit a nerve. "Don't ruin my fun cousin!"

And with that she sprinted away, throwing a rock at one of the windows.

"Good Luck!" She yelled.

Daisuke groaned. "Perfect. Setting off the alarms for us." Satoshi turned to the black box and handed it to Daisuke,

"Here. You wanted this didn't you?"

Daisuke blinked. "Ah..well…" The footsteps of the guards could be heard. "Satoshi! Let's-"

'Don't move."

He muttered something into the white ring again, and a cloud of white smoke became a wall between them and the door.

The guards ran into the rook. The odd pair remained silent, until the great detective himself-Takeshi in twenty years-stood before them. He took one look at the mist. "Che. They're already gone. No message or nothing." The guards scrambled outside. "Makes me miss the days of Dark." He left the room without another word.

"Satoshi, why didn't he-?"

"Let's go!' Just then, they heard the detective yell, and Wiz ran into the room looking upset. "Daisuukii!" he said in a dark like voice.

Before they knew it, the three were soaring over the night sky, the museum filled with smoke. Oddly enough this all happened in less than thirty minutes. Alone on the kitchen, Daisuke removed the black box. "The maiden of saint tears." he whispered.

The maiden's eyes glowed red for a moment, stinging his eyes. "wh-" He turned bumping into Satoshi, his eyes unfocusing. Without a moments notice he passed out and into Satoshi's arms.

"What?"

Intermission .Please get up and stretch or something.

Now, the following chapter might make you hate me. Please don't hate me!! Please, stay with me until the end, okay?! Then again, you might like it, but all in all this has to happen! Okay?!

**DNAngel II Chapter: Notice from another heart**

Satoshi sleeps like the dead you know, and this morning was no exception. The great red head himself sat on Satoshi's legs peering at the sleeping boy's face. Satoshi felt the weight above him and grumbled, slowly opening his eyes. "N-Niwa..?" As soon as he sat up, Daisuke sent him back down again, bursting. "Good morning!" This sudden glomp session startled Satoshi, but his teacher like instincts took over.

He looked at the time. 8:00. "What are you still doing here!? And why didn't my alarm go off.." Daisuke smiled. "I did want to wake you myself, but you were so peaceful…" He trailed off.

"But that doesn't answer my questi-"

Daisuke pouted. "My teachers are absent an-y-way." He smiled again. "And I wanted to have breakfast with you, Satoshi-kun."

It wasn't Daisuke's sudden attention that bothered Satoshi, but where it was coming from.

His grogginess cleared when he saw the mark of the Hikari(2) on the redhead's neck. 'That woman…' He thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by a peck from Daisuke. "What do you want for breakfast? Eggs? Coffee? Me?"

Satoshi turned scarlet, "Eggs..please.."

"Aww. Satoshi, you're no fun." He hopped off the bed. "Sunny side up?" The blue haired one nodded. 'What the hell did she do to him?!'

Daisuke hummed happily to himself as he made Satoshi's breakfast. The blunette came in the room slowly. He sat down to the wide spread of food before him, only to have Daisuke sit in his lap. Daisuke took Satoshi's fork from him. "Say Aah!" Satoshi blinked. "Dais-" He shoved the food into Satoshi's mouth. "Is it good?"

The blue haired one nodded, swallowing. Daisuke snuggled himself into Satoshi even more. "That makes me so happy!" his warm breath hit Satoshi's ear, swirling the Hikari's thoughts. 'Daisuke smells like..strawberries.' He tried his best not to get lost in the scent.

"We need.." Satoshi tried to bring himself back to reality. "To move to another room/' Daisuke finished.

"N-No!" 'Damn..This isn't real.'

'This isn't good..' Satoshi thought to himself. 'What if someone saw us? I'd be fired, and Daisuke would get expelled. Teacher/Student relationships are strictly forbidden.' His eyes darted towards the phone. 'The Niwas..' He sat up, Daisuke sliding off his lap. Satoshi was the dialing the phone across the room in no time. "Eeh? Who are you calling Satoshi?" The Red head clung to his arm. Satoshi tried to keep his composure. "Your..Mom.." Daisuke smiled. There was some loud banging at the door. "Ah, that must be Takeshi!' he pouted. 'Ruining my fun with Satoshi..' he opened the door annoyed. "What do you want, Takeshi?"

"Hn? What's with that attitude? Riku's looking for you."

"So? It's not like-' Satoshi clamped a hand over his mouth. "Daisuke isn't feeling well today so.." He began top close the door.

"Tomorrow?" Takeshi said.

Satoshi nodded. "Tomorrow." He closed the door.

Bam chica waw waw. No, that wasn't English. Anywhoo, please don't hate me…

Daisuke and Satoshi left shortly after for the Niwa residence. The blunette tried his best to ignore Daisuke's advances. Of course, being a 'phantom' thief, there was a lot Daisuke could get away with. just think about what that means To keep him quiet, Satoshi held Daisuke's for the whole train ride. Wiz was waiting for them at the train station, okay no he wasn't…

"Ah! I never tire of this!" Emiko said happily to herself. She was in the Art Collection room of the Niwa home. "But, how someone got in here.." She heard the doorbell upstairs. "Coming Boys!"

Towa opened the door slowly to reveal the odd couple. Daisuke with his arms around Satoshi's neck, smiling. Satoshi looked disturbed. "Hello..Towa."

"Miss Emikooooooo!" The bird yelled as she went flying in the opposite direction.

Satoshi grumbled something as he took his shoes off. But with Daisuke stuck to him, they wound up on the floor in an odd position, just as Emiko came in.

The tea was served shortly. Or rather Daisuke was serving Satoshi tea, and towa short circuited.

yessssssss! I successfully my passed my first and final summer school class ever!! yay! Fan-fic chapters for everyone!

**Special notes:**

**(1) Satoshi refers to Rui as a branch. This is a slightly recognizeable joke from Sugisaki's other hit, Lagoon Engine, also it may be a bit of foreshadowing(?)**

**(2) Mark of the Hikari. It's that pretty cross thing that pops up in the manga.**


	11. Chapter 11

Update chapter; Do not get mad, listen first

I DON'T HAVE THE INTERNET AND THE SCHOOL PCS AREN'T WORKING AND MY DAD BANNED ME FROM THE LIBRARY SO WAIT A LITTLE WHILE!!

**3 Months**: Writing end now, working on seguel in the future

**DNAngel II**- I luv all of you and about the OC, She's necesary for the time being even though I'm reaaly not a fan of OCs myself. Daisuke will change back very soon and ofcourse the sequel takes place in college! You have to give Daisuke time, and the plot wouldn't work for high school students-consideringthe fact **you** have no idea what I'm planning. Rui's the one and only OC btw.

**You don't know what you have until it's gone**: Don't run away because of yayoi.I don't like her either. gLAD TO SEE i ACHEIVED MY MISSION. i ONLY WRotE tHiS because there wasn't enoungh storm king x fang king stuff on this site. Now there is. Good job eveyone!!

**Shaman King Funbari Next**- Doing research on Ainu ppl, bear with me.

SATS NEXT MONTH HOLY CRAP I GOTTA GO STUDY!


	12. Chapter 12

**D. II**

**LET'S CONTINUE SHALL WE?**

Emiko and Towa sat across from them, watching as if it was some bad sitcom.

"So." Emiko sipped her tea. "How long has Dai-chan been this way?" Satoshi shuddered as he moved one of Daisuke's hands. "S-Since this morning." He swallowed hard. Emiko grabbed a hold of Daisuke-who automatically wrapped himself around Satoshi. "Eeeh? Lemme go!" Towa tickled his sides and he let go, his mother g\began dragging him into the hallway and closed the door. She locked it, and opened a panel in the wall. "Alright, Battle mode level eight."

Emiko sat on the couch with Satoshi. "Now, about that woman, did you know thee was another Hikari out there?"

'To be honest I didn't think she was a Hikari-until I saw the mark on Daisuke's neck." He paused, positioning his glasses. "She must have don something to him before I arrived. Or maybe, the statue.."

"_She _had it?" Emiko refilled his tea.

"Yes. It was in the vault at the museum. Somehow, Daisuke knew it was there. But, when I reached the vault, she almost had him. I think she kissed his neck or something. I couldn't tell from the distance.(1)" There was an explosion, and Daisuke could be heard yelling something n the hallway.

"But then, we came home, he pulled the box off the statue and when I came in, he backed into me, shielding his eyes."

"I see..Maybe it was a two part spell. What could she have used to-the fallen angel's medicine!(2)" He looked at her in disbelief.

'But She couldn't have, there's only one-Dark stole that already. Don't you have it?"

"Well, They ( Dark and Daisuke) told me it was lost to the Haradas, long ago."

'Even so the Hikari clan has a rule. Never to recreate. But I think she must be a distant relative so she probably doesn't know why. That explains why the attraction is so strong. The key is amplification of already existing feelings. If it were the real thing, Daisuke would be acting the same way he did with the Harada twins."

The phone rang a little too suddenly, and Satoshi picked it up, hearing a familiar voice.

"Putting the pieces together are we?"

"Hello Rui."

"Lack of honorifics? Sure we're related but-"

"Why did you do that to Daisuke?"

"I wanted to see what would happen if the tables were turned."

"Reverse it."

"Sorry, only you can do that." She hung up, further aggravating him, "I don't like this."

Emiko uncrossed her legs. "It was her?"

"She says only I can reverse it."

She crossed her legs again. "Well, how does one destroy unconditional love?" Towa stood up to remove the china. Daisuke appeared once again. "Satoshi.." He whined, "How could you let her do that to me?" The mark on his neck was a shade lighter.

Emiko smiled at Satoshi. "The same way most do. Rejection."

She turned to her confused son, still talking to face stiffend. "But it can be hard. Especially when you've been giving something that you never thought you could have." Satoshi looked a little shocked when he realized what she meant. 'She knows that I..' He frowned. "It doesn't matter. There's no point in illusion."

"Um.." Daisuke looked confused as he listened to the conversation. "What are you talking about?"

Satoshi adjusted his glasses. "It's nothing." The red head automatically plopped on the couch next to Satoshi. "Okay!" He took the blue's hand without a second thought.

Emiko whispered something in Towa's ear as Daisuke left the room to get something to drink. When the red head returned, Towa was sitting on a very disturbed Satoshi.

The very meaning of evil crossed Daisuke's face.

"_TOWAAAAA…" _

_er..happy april fools! see ypu next time (I'm sorry it's short, but give me props for updating..)_


	13. Chapter 13

**D. II**

Chapter: oh no she didn't! Broken Illusion

Satoshi adjusted his glasses. "It's nothing." The red head automatically plopped on the couch next to Satoshi. "Okay!" He took the blue's hand without a second thought.

Emiko whispered something in Towa's ear as Daisuke left the room to get something to drink. When the red head returned, Towa was sitting on a very disturbed Satoshi.

The very meaning of evil crossed Daisuke's face.

"_TOWAAAAA…" _

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! HERE IT IS.**

The room seemed to disappear for a moment. Towa nearly passed out from fear, but was still standing. "Satoshi loves me Daisuke."

Her voice quivered, but she remained calm. "And we're running away..together…" She stopped when she saw look on his face.

"Satoshi, you…." Tears began to form.

They all heard the front door open. "Tadaima!" It was Kosuke, returning from the supper (as in dinner) market Emiko hurried towards the front door. "Go hide.! (a man like him shouldn't see this!)"

Satoshi took this as a signal to take Daisuke upstairs. "Towa! Distract him." The two boys were in Daisuke's room in no time. "Wow, you move fast Satoshi.." The Hikari said nothing and looked out the window.

They sat on the bed in silence, until the blue haired one spoke. "What she said wasn't true but.." He searched for the right words.

"Do you-not like me Satoshi?" The mark was practically transparent. Tears were on the way. The boy put his arm around him in response. "Daisuke. You don't feel the same way I do about you." He leaned his head on Satoshi's chest. "But.." he sniffed.

"I'll tell you how I feel about you real soon Daisuke." The Red head close his eyes slowly.

'And how I deeply care about you.'

Well the weird part is over. Or what I like to call Satoshi versus the weird cutesy Daisuke that shows up in some fanfics.

Okay. Time for Part II. DNAngel II part 2.

Before we begin, I'd like to say that while some of you may suggest this belongs in the crossover section, technically it doesn't. This is due to the fact that DNAngel and _________- take place in the same universe. This is proven, BTW, since they show up in each others books.

It's totally true man. Seriously.

Part II- The plot thickens your soup True Art rising.

The Darkness of the night sky seemed to reflect the thief's motives. He stood on the balcony grinning, _another night, another heist._ The grin faded when he felt arms encircle him from behind. The commander's voice filled his ears, "I've finally caught you, phantom thief." Daisuke wiggled in his arms. "What? But I'm Daisuke, not Dark!"

"Dark isn't the one I want. It's **you**."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!"

Daisuke woke up in shock. His head was still leaning on Satoshi, and he wanted to know why he was so calm. "Wh-We-Why are we in my room?!"

Satoshi touched his glasses. "You can thank her for that."

Daisuke looked puzzled. "Her…?" BANG! (Someone banged on the door) It was Emiko's frantic voice that followed. "Satoshi! Daisuke! Please tell me nothing's going on in there!" She was afraid Satoshi had lost all restraint.

"It's fine. He's back to normal." (No, Satoshi doesn't yell.)

"Back to normal?" Daisuke stood up. "Satoshi what happened?" Emiko busted into the room to glomp her son. "DAI-CHAAAN! You're back to normal!" Daisuke struggled to breathe. She mouthed a 'I'm sorry' to Satoshi, who left the room

Ashe turned to walk down the hall, a white rabbit plopped on his head. "Kyuuu!" He looked up at the rabbit. 'Marron is just like him'

Bing. Bong. Ding. Dong.

It's the next day………………………………................................yeah.

Daisuke was about to leave campus when he bumped into his old crush, Risa Harada. "Oh! Hi Daisuke! I was just about to get a good seat for Hiwatari-oops!_Hikari's _class."

He scratched his head. "A good seat?"

"Yeah! If you come to his class you'll see what I mean."

After seven minutes of pondering, Daisuke made his way to Satoshi's class.

He now understood her words. The room seemed to be filled with giggling girls and at least twelve boys. 'Wow' Daisuke thought. "And only fifty of these people are his students." Luckily for him Risa and Takeshi had saved him a seat. But some rabid fan girl jumped into it at the last minute. And so, the Red head sitting between a mousy haired girl and some guy with a face covered in bandages.

The blue haired genius stood in front of his class (*cough* fan club* cough*) He looked at them with his nonchalant gaze, his eyes rested on Daisuke for a second. He scanned the attendance sheet. "Well, it seems the class has almost tripled. Shame it doesn't change my paycheck." The bandaged guy laughed. Loudly.

"Let's begin."

Daisuke found himself extremely intrigued with the lesson. Never taking his eyes off him, he found himself a bit upset when the class was over. 'Wow. I've never heard someone describe art that way before…It's almost like he understands the creator's feelings, the process that brings work to life.' His fan club seemed moved to tears.

After an hour of preparation, Daisuke surprised Satoshi with Dinner that night. Too be honest, he was only good at making appetizers. Satoshi wasn't complaining that night.

"Is it good?"

"It's fine." (If you made it.)

"Myuu." Marron was dipping carrots in the plum sauce.

Satoshi eyed the rabbit. "Don't walk across the table."

Daisuke eyed that rabbit curiously. It was always in the apartment, and in Satoshi's things, yet he claimed it wasn't his. It rode around on his shoulder, It was in his room a lot..

"Satoshi, this rabbit.."

"Marron?"

" 'Marron?' uh, yeah. I f it's not yours then why is it always here?"

Satoshi sipped his tea. "It followed me home."

"AARGGH! This is so boring!" The foreign voice startled the two. Daisuke looked under the table. A 2-way walkie-talkie was taped underneath it. He sighted, speaking into it. "Very low tech of you, mom."

"Ah! It's not what you think!"

"Aah. Well, If you don't mind.." He cut it off.

Hey. Thanks for reading this far. I mean it. Does anyone have a pen tablet?! Hey! I'm looking to hire a coloring artist! I can't CG for crap! Send me a message if you're interested, okay?!


	14. Chapter 14

It seems there's been an increase of readers recently. Cool. Because I finally have a pc of my own, it's time to start writing once again.

DNAngel II is brought to you by:

- My new dell inspiron 15 with an ice blue back.

-brownies

-Kellogg's

-a future student of the art institute

Class, the next day.

"Daisuke!" Takeshi held him in a choke hold. "You'll never believe what happened at the museum the other night!" Riku stepped on Takeshi's foot. "Justice!" Takeshi let go instantly. Daisuke sputtered a bit. "W-What happened?"

"Another theft by DARK! Or a team of look-a-likes!"

He pulled out a photo taken from one of the Security cameras. It was a top view of Wiz/Dark, Daisuke, and Satoshi leaving the museum. Luckily, from the angle one couldn't tell who they were.

"Can you believe it? Dai-?"

Daisuke's look of pure horror baffled Takeshi.

"A-Ah…That's w-weird T-Takeshi.." 'OH MY-they saw us! This is not  good. What kind of thief am-' His eyes went wide-

"DAISUKE?" Riku waved her hand back and forth in front of his face. "Earth to Daisuke!"

"Oh..yeah." he plasterd a fake smile on his face.

"Anywhoo..Jeez, you're such a space case-let's head over to the museum later, 'kay?"

Satoshi walked down the larger hall and towards his classroom, the rabbits were riding on his shoulders. He sighed. "You two realize I'm not Daisuke right?"

"Kyuuu!" "Myuuu!"

He was taking his class on a short trip to the Azumano Art Museum, only because of a new exhibit that opened. The trip was tomorrow, and the majority of the class wasn't even on his roster anyway. The only ones that were and were actually going happened to be 'Harada-san', Saehara, and the bandaged kid.

Takeshi called Daisuke to postpone their private trip until the next day, because then they could go during class hours.

The extra time after class was used to ponder changing into Dark. He tries practicing constantly when Satoshi wasn't home. After the second try he sighed and plopped onto the bed/sofa. 'I can't remember.' He rolled onto his side. 'When I was with Dark was I-I can't remember. But when Dark was here, he would just take over or, I would be thinking about Risa or Riku.'

'But how did you feel?' The question popped into his head out of nowhere. 'How did I feel?' He drifted off into sleep, his mind drifted….

"_Daisuke!" The familiar voice called him. "Daisuke! Hurry up!" Daisuke ran towards the voice. Suddenly appearing in a safari style jumper, he looked around the jungle. "Don't worry Dark! I'll find you!'" He ran towards the sound of the Phantom thief's voice, only to find Riku sitting in a small clearing. "You found me Daisuke!" She smiled cheerfully. Suddenly Satoshi appeared, dressed as a Gym teacher. "Alright Niwa, you're halfway there!" Daisuke gave him thumbs up. " 'kay coach!"_

Daisuke woke suddenly, sweat dripping off his face. "What the…" 'What the heck was that dream about?!? It didn't make any sense!'

The trip to the museum was an odd one. To be honest, it looked more like Satoshi was leading his own personal parade.

Upon entering the exhibit they ran into Detective Saehara, and a few people they didn't recognize, one with their back turned. "Well, if it isn't the ex commissioner! And Takeshi!" Satoshi simply nodded. Takeshi grinned. "Hey Dad!" Detective Saehara scratched his head. "Well, as long as you're here, you can congratulate her." A girl walked into the room, her long hair and crystal blue eyes sparkled. "This is the new commissioner, Rui Hikari."

Well-this chapter ends here…..

Stay tuned for the next episode of Dragon ball Z-I-I-mean Keep a look out for the next chapter of DNANGEL DOS-SECOND-NEXT! AND UM, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW SITE.

.

Okay. I'm kidding. I'll give y'all a little bit more..

_Police commissioner Rui Hikari ran through the hallways of the museum, laughing. "Catch me if you can." She winked, "Dark!" Daisuke ran after her. "Waaaaiiiit you-" Dark ran past him. "Come on! You can do better than that!" as they both ran infront of him, Daisuke tripped. "Come on1 At this point,you-"_

"**NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

"Daisuke woke up to find himself in class once again. His angry teacher, let's call this one 'kyo' yelled at him. "That's the thirdtime you fell asleep in my class! Do you pay money just to sleep here? Or to learn!? "

This was constant (hilarious) abuse.

Things were a tad quiet when it came to the RUI Hikari situation. When Satoshi looked her up, it was if she has appeared out of thin air. All the times he'd looked into living relatives and now, not only did he have one, but she lived in the same town and had for two months.

But winter was right around the corner and Rui appeared to be hibernating.

"Satoshi-kun, what are you doing for Winter break? Mom wants you to come over."

The genius looked up at Daisuke as he stood in the doorway of Satoshi's bedroom. "Hnn."

'That's not a question, it's a command. She's commanding me to come over.' "…That's fine."

Snow fell early that year.

"Dai-chan!" Emiko nearly suffocated her son in a hug. Satoshi stood in the doorway."Hello…Emiko-san."

"Oh! You brought Sato-kun!" Satoshi sweat dropped. (!)

Marron floated down onto 'Sato-kun's' head.

Emiko eyed the rabbit. 'Oh, it's Marron."

Daisuke looked at her in disbelief. "What?! You know it too?"

"'It' is wiz's girlfriend."

"G-Girlfriend..." He shook wiz. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

**Trixterdark: check it out. This chapter is totally over.**


	15. Chapter 15

On the last episode of D. II!

D. II **is brought to you by-**

**-5 dumplings for a buck twenty-five in Chinatown**

**-my dell inspiron with a scratch on the back, courtesy of Brooklyn the cat. **

**-the Candyman manga on word press**

**Things were a tad quiet when it came to the Rui Hikari situation. When Satoshi looked her up, it was if she has appeared out of thin air. All the times he'd looked into living relatives and now, not only did he have one, but she lived in the same town and had for two months.**

**But winter was right around the corner and Rui appeared to be hibernating.**

"**Satoshi-kun, what are you doing for Winter break? Mom wants you to come over."**

**The genius looked up at Daisuke as he stood in the doorway of Satoshi's bedroom. "Hnn."**

'**That's not a question, it's a command. She's commanding me to come over.' "…That's fine."**

**Snow fell early that year.**

"**Dai-chan!" Emiko nearly suffocated her son in a hug. Satoshi stood in the doorway. "Hello…Emiko-san."**

"**Oh! You brought Sato-kun!" Satoshi sweat dropped. (!)**

**Marron floated down onto 'Sato-kun's' head.**

**Emiko eyed the rabbit. "Oh, it's Marron."**

**Daisuke looked at her in disbelief. "What?! You know it too?"**

"'**It' is wiz's girlfriend."**

"**G-Girlfriend..." He shook wiz. "Why didn't you say anything?!"**

**Trixterdark: check it out. New chapter. Sorry for the delay-had to work on my novel and school work (and manga. Inquire through e-mail) **

Not before long it was night, and Daisuke lay in his bed, tossing and turning.

"_Riku!" Daisuke yelled, running through a field, in the dead of night. "Riiiiiiiiiikkuuu~"_

_Suddenly it began to snow, and he saw a figure in the distance. "There you are." He smiled.(You know the really nice one) The figure turned around._

"_Satoshi-kun! How I've longed to-"_

"**WHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Daisuke fell out of bed, face dripping with sweat.

Towa appeared in the doorway. "Dai-chan! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine….

"If you don't mind." Towa's face was red. "What are you doing in this room?'

Daisuke scratched his head. "What do you mean? This is my r-" His eyes trailed over to the bed, where Satoshi slept with his back to him. Daisuke's thoughts went back to last night when Towa had accidentally put Satoshi's things in Daisuke's room. Therefore, Satoshi had been sleeping in Daisuke's room and Daisuke was in the guestroom. At some point that night, the Red head left his room (probably to use the bathroom)and in a groggy state, returned to his room out of habit.

Satoshi stirred in his sleep, and Towa grabbed Daisuke, dashing out of the room. The blue haired genius woke up in his usual, disoriented state, looking for his glasses. The Niwas+1 met in the dining room for breakfast. Like every time he visited, Satoshi's plate was piled high. He simply pushed his glasses up and ate in human capacity. Subconsciously, the whole family stared at him while he ate, so we can't blame him for being uncomfortable. Emiko beamed at Satoshi. "It's nice to have you here…Son-in-law." Satoshi looked up. "Son-in-law?" Daisuke and Kosuke spit out their tea.

The day was going fine until noon. Satoshi was checking the mail when, a note poked up between the bills.

_The True Art,_

_Is coming._

_Rui Hikari._

His eyes widened when he read the parchment, and when he brought it to the Family's attention over lunch. "The True Art," Kosuke stated, "Is a combined relic of select Hikari artworks, said to release _True Paradise._

Satoshi touched his glasses_. "_Two of the artworks_, Elliot and Freedert, _are no longer here_, _but Rui doesn't play by the rules-She probably wants to recreate them." Towa gripped the plate she was holding. "We artworks-can not be recreated." He looked at her. 'The Guide…' "The True Art allows the wielder to twist reality, but at a great cost."

Daisuke and Satoshi were at the neighborhood grocery store when they ran into the Harada twins. Risa's hair was in a long thick braid, sport a school sweater, and a brown skirt. Riku was next to her, looking over the contents of a container. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?!" Satoshi said nothing and she continued, "I saw your cousin, in the baking section."

This little tidbit of information caught Satoshi's attention, and his target of interest came around the corner. Her eyes fell on Satoshi and Daisuke, and a sadistic smile, far too similar to Krad's appeared on her face. The contents of her cart were peculiar, 5 bags of flour, 2 cartons of eggs, bug spray, and 5 bottles of vanilla flavoring. Daisuke studied this. 'Poison? What is she?'

"Oh wow!" Risa broke the sudden silence. "We were just talking about you!" This made Rui's smile deepen. But then Riku turned around, and all her confidence disappeared. She began to run away, muttered something about seeing them next week, and dashed away like she was on fire. Satoshi stored this in his notes, or the 'peculiar activity files' of his brain. Daisuke tugged on Satoshi's sleeve. "What was that about?"


	16. Chapter 16

On the last episode of D. II!

_**The day was going fine until noon. Satoshi was checking the mail when, a note poked up between the bills.**_

_**The True Art,**_

_**Is coming.**_

_**Rui Hikari.**_

_**His eyes widened when he read the parchment, and when he brought it to the Family's attention over lunch. "The true art," Kosuke stated, "Is a combined relic of select Hikari artworks, said to release True Paradise.**_

_**Satoshi touched his glasses. "Two of the artworks, Elliot and Freedert, are no longer here, but Rui doesn't play by the rules-She probably wants to recreate them." Towa gripped the plate she was holding. "We artworks-can not be recreated." He looked at her. 'The Guide…' "The True Art allows the wielder to twist reality, but at a great cost."**_

_**Daisuke and Satoshi were at the neighborhood grocery store when they ran into the Harada twins. Risa's hair was in a long thick braid, sport a school sweater, and a brown skirt. Riku was next to her, looking over the contents of a container. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?!" Satoshi said nothing and she continued, "I saw your cousin, in the baking section."**_

_**This little tidbit of information caught Satoshi's attention, and his target of interest came around the corner. Her eyes fell on Satoshi and Daisuke, and a sadistic smile, far too similar to Krad's appeared on her face. The contents of her cart were peculiar, 5 bags of flour, 2 cartons of eggs, bug spray, and 5 bottles of vanilla flavoring. Daisuke studied this. 'Poison? What is she?' **_

"_**Oh wow!" Risa broke the sudden silence. "We were just talking about you!" This made Rui's smile deepen. But then Riku turned around, and all her confidence disappeared. She began to run away, muttered something about seeing them next week, and dashed away like she was on fire. Satoshi stored this in his notes, or the 'peculiar activity files' of his brain. Daisuke tugged on Satoshi's sleeve. "What was that about?"**_

**Check out the story's stats!**

**Title: Dnangel II**Category: Anime/Manga » D N AngelAuthor: Trixter DarkLanguage: English, Rating: Rated: TGenre: Humor/AdventurePublished: 04-07-08(Seriously?!)Chapters: 15, Words: 10,627(Whoa..)

**DNAngel II**

**Trixter Dark Version**

_**Satoshi crawled over to his former classmate. "I'm sorry." he mumbled to Daisuke's sleeping form on the battle scarred ground. "I'm so sorry."**_

_**Short Commercial **_

**Dnangel II was brought to you by the following:**

**This website (duh)**

**The Art Institute ny (because when I should be paying attention in class, I'm writing fanfiction..)**

**Kellogg's (no,not really...)**

**Disclaimer: DNAngel is not mine. DO I SOUND LIKE SUGISAKI-SAN TO YOU!? Nope. I'm not even Asian. **

Satoshi sat in front of his laptop, sipping coffee. Daisuke knocked on the open door to His guestroom. "Satoshi-kun?"

"I'm looking up the other artworks connected to the True Art." He looked away from the computer screen, "Her next likely target is called the Armless Beast."

"Armless Beast?" Daisuke repeated, stepping into the room.

"Yes. There's going to be a problem with this one though." He paused. "This one is alive. They're called Maga, monsters that usually go unseen in this world. Ghosts, spirits, demons-they all go under this name."

"Hmm…" Daisuke had seen some strange things, but this still sounded a little odd to him. "Okay…So the artwork is a monster? Do we have to kill it?"

"No." Satoshi folded his arms. "This is where it gets a little tough. This artwork is really old, so we can't tell how powerful it is. Aside from that, we're going to need an expert on Maga."

"Gakushi." Kosuke said, sipping his tea. 

"Gah!" Daisuke jumped. "Dad? When did you get here?!"

Kosuke smiled. "I came up the stairs right after you, Daisuke."

"Gakushi?" Satoshi said. He had heard that term before.

"Gakushi," Kosuke stated, "Are like priests who use sacred power to eradicate Maga. They have special weapons and Maga familiars, so they can communicate with them." He scratched his head. " That subject used to be of great interest to me, so I actually know one."

"You think we could help us?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't see why not, if we explain the situation to him."

Satoshi nodded. "Yes. Work like this should be done by professionals. Even if we couldn't keep the artwork, I'd rather it was in his hands then Rui's."

Hideaki Ragun folded the paper and passed it to his older son. Yen Ragun looked up into his father's eyes as he received the letter. Yen looked similar to his father, black hair and violet eyes. He was only a sixth grader, but he possessed a high intellect and a strong sense of responsibility when it came to the family business. "This is a really important job, Yen." He patted his son's head, "An old friend's son needs your help. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call."

"Okay Dad." Yen gripped the paper with both hands. 

He exited the room, closing the rice paper door behind him. His brother Jin, was standing at the end of the hallway. Spiky green hair stood up on his head, and his blue eyes sparkled. Hands behind his head, he looked at his older brother. "Yen-nii, what's the new mission?"

Yen waved the paper, "Let's take a look."

Aid the thief with red wings.

"What's that mean?" Jin studied the paper. "Is he some sort of bird man?"

"I'm not quite sure." He held up two train tickets, "But we're supposed to meet him tomorrow. He lives in Azumano."

"Ehh?! We gotta travel? Azumano is a seaside town right? Let's see, from Tatsunami to Azumano…." Jin furrowed his brow. "Arrgh! That could take days!"

"Stop overreacting, we're taking the train there. It can't be more than two hours."

"Two hours?!"

"Feh, it's probably less."

Their cousin Ayato Housui appeared from around the corner. "Jin-kun, Yen-kun, dinner's ready." He was slightly older than both of them, with dark hair like silk and features that were almost feminine. 

"Oh, Aya! We're going to be leaving again." Jin cocked his side to the side, "What's for dinner?"

Yen bonked his younger brother on the head. "I'm sorry Aya, but it looks like we'll be going out of town for a day or so."

"Oh," Ayato looked crestfallen. "You're going away Yen-kun? Where to?"

"Azumano." Jin said, holding up the paper.

"Oh! I know that place." He rubbed his chin. "It's really famous for something…what is it…"

"Boys!" Akane called her family from another room. She ran a hand through her hair while her editor, Shintaro sipped the miso.

Over dinner, Yen pondered about the town of Azumano. 'Something famous? Hm…'

Yen looked out the window beside him. The train sped along the track as Jin snored beside him. "Something famous…" The town came into view. He looked at the old fashioned trolleys and statues. The train pulled into the station, and Yen jumped up. "Oh!" He knocked Jin awake, accidentally, "I know what it is!"

He looked up at the winged clock. "The phantom thief-**Dark**!"

Jin yawned as they got off the train. "Yen-nii, where are we going?"

"Just outside the station." 'Dad said something about it once. A group that steals artwork…'

Yen looked around, using his weapon like a cane, he walked on the powdered streets. 'Wow, it's already snowing here…Well it's by the ocean.'

"….."Jin looked at passerby. "Red wings…Red…Red…" Several things caught his eye, a window display with bows, a woman's jacket, a red scarf. 'Ooh, it's everywhere…' "Oh! Oh hey!"

Jin's outburst grabbed Yen's attention. "What?"

Jin pointed, "Look over there!"

Leaning against a winged clock statue, a red haired teenager eyed people as they left the station. Daisuke glanced around, and stood with his hands behind his head. His eyes trailed to Jin's stare and pointed finger. Daisuke cocked his head to the side, and Yen glared at his younger brother. "Don't point at people like that-Oh, he's coming this way!"

Daisuke walked up to them, eyeing the weapons. "Are you…A Gakushi?"

"Uh…yes." Yen narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"My Dad asked your Dad for help…with the art piece?"

"Are you…the thief?"

Daisuke went white at the accusation, but returned to normal. "Well…Who knows?"

Yen raised an eyebrow. "If you can prove you're the thief…we'll help."

"What?" Jin said loudly, "We're gonna steal something?"

"Shh!" Yen raised a finger to his lips. He turned back to Daisuke, "Are you the winged thief…or not. Prove it."

"…." Daisuke crouched down to their level. His stared at them, they stared back. His eyes became tense. He patted both their shoulders. Yen eyed him curiously, Daisuke smiled. He held his hands in front of them, closed them into fists, and opened them again, showing their rail cards and keys in his hands.

"!" "What?!" The boys looked shocked.

"Ta da!" Daisuke returned their things.

Yen patted his pockets. 'I didn't even feel him touch me…'

"Wow!" Jin said, "Are you some kind of magician?!"

"Well…no." Daisuke said standing up. "I'm a little different." he looked back at Yen. "Have I proved my identity?"

Yen rubbed his chin, "Yes…For now."

Daisuke and the boys walked back home. Just before they reached the door, a white piece of paper floated down from the sky. "Ah." Yen reached for it. "A Kamidori." 

Daisuke looked at it and Jin explained, "It's paper bird thing. You can write a message to someone on it, and it flies to the person, no matter where they are."

**Commercial Break/ Other Disclaimer: Lagoon Engine and the somehow related Lagoon Engine Einstatz are not mine either. And no, this is not moving to the other section because A: A crossover is when the 'crossover' itself is a big theme of the story, B: Lagoon Engine and DNAngel take place in THE SAME UNIVERSE. And C: 1 l1k3 7h15 570ry wh3r3 1t 15, d4mmit.**

Towa poured the boys tea.

"Oh…That's weird…" Daisuke said.

Yen looked up, "What?"

"I brought you all the way here…but we never properly introduced ourselves." Daisuke put down his tea. "I'm Daiskue Niwa."

They heard footsteps approaching, and Satoshi appeared. "Oh," He said glancing at them, "Are _you_ the Gakushi?"

Yen set down his cup. "I'm Yen Ragun, and This is my brother Jin."

"Yoroshiku!" Jin said, helping himself to cake Towa had put out.

"And these," Yen made a gesture. "Are our Maga." Two black and White beings appeared from behind the couch. 

"Ahhh!" Towa jumped back. Daisuke stared at them in amazement. "These are…?"

Yen patted the dark one's head. "Mine is named Koga."

Jin spoke between bites. "This is Sora."

Kosuke walked in. "Oh…You must be Hide-kun's kids…I'm Kosuke. We're not all that familiar with your ways, so I hope you could explain a little."

"Right…" Yen said, folding his arms. "We, Gakushi specialize in getting rid of Maga. Spiritual beings, demons, they all fall into this category." He raised his weapon. "These are called Gakuki. We use them as tools to get rid of them."

"Their family heirlooms," Jin said, holding his up. "And they can only be used by other Gakushi-our's are just for us."

"The Ragun family has been getting rid of Maga for generations. Maga can be broken up into three basic types. Mine is a perception type. He's really bad at attacking, but he's good with analyzing information."

"Sora is an attack type." Jin said.

"The third type is defense." Yen stated, "A pairing like ours is the worst kind."

"I think I get it.." Daisuke said. "So you fight Maga, using your own?"

"Well…that's basically right. You see, just as all spirits are called Maga, they call us Omi."

"Omi?" Daisuke repeated.

"Yes…There's power in words…"Yen recalled another time when he gave this speech, to his cousin Ayato. " If you call their name, it solidifies their existence. For example…him. If I say 'him' it might not be _him. _But if I say 'Daisuke Niwa', 'him' becomes 'Daisuke'. When we're on the battlefield, names are important. Let's say we run into a Maga. First we set up a barrier, then we set a stipulation. It can be different things, like strong attack or invincibility-but it's based on your own power.

" At this point, we can't see each other, so name guessing starts. If we can guess the target's name, we attain 'Yuusei'. That means we can attack, and the enemy is vulnerable. If the enemy has the upper hand we drop to 'Ressei'. The enemy can attack, and it's hard to defend ourselves." Yen leaned back.

"It's not always just fighting though." Jin sipped his tea. "We can try to negotiate with them too. Yen-nii is good at that."

"Yeah…" Yen looked down. "If the Maga is too strong it wont listen to us…And if it's too weak it can be like a waste. It's best to get Maga barely above our level. If they're really dangerous, Maga are sealed into books called, zousho."

Daisuke and Satoshi digested the information, and Kosuke spoke. "I see. So a Maga being sealed in something like this…"

"Is very strange." Yen stroked his chin.

Yen looked down at the letter in his hands. 

Trust the Niwas. Kosuke is a good friend.

The phone rang, and Daisuke stood up. "I'll get it."

"So." Kosuke sat on the couch. "How much do you boys know?"

"Dad once said something about the Phantom thief Dark. That he was really a group of people."

"Well, that's _somewhat _right." He watched his son pick up the phone. "But if you're going to work with us, you might as well know everything." He folded his arms. "The Niwa family has a special secret. When a boy in our family turns fourteen, the DNA of the thief Dark enters their body. DARK himself becomes part of the boy's psyche and that boy gains the ability to change into Dark. At that point, the two must work together to steal artwork. This continues until the boy wins the affection of a Sacred Maiden. A girl he has a crush on. The last boy, of course, was Daisuke. And for him, it was not one, but two; the Harada twins: Riku and Risa. When the trial began, Daisuke was in love with Risa. So, whenever he thought about her, he'd change into Dark. Dark however, liked Riku, so he would change back when they encountered her. At some point, their affections switched, and Riku was Daisuke's girlfriend, while Dark courted Risa." He sighed. "Risa was a fan of Dark from the beginning, so it wasn't a big stretch there. But things didn't end there…there's a sad side to this story."

"The Hikari family." Satoshi said. "They created most of the artworks Dark stole, and also bore a different figure in there family." He made a fist. "Krad. Dark's adversary. The two where two halves of the same whole. And the negative effect of them, was Argentine. He was another Hikari work, but he wanted to become Kokuyoku, the dark wings. He battled with Dark and Krad, and in the end, they both disappeared."

Yen listened intently, while Jin scratched his head. "Hold on megane-san(1), who are you?"

"Jin." Yen hissed.

"I," Satoshi touched his glasses. "Am Satoshi Hikari, the last pure blood Hikari."

"Yet you're sided with the Niwa family?" Yen narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Rui Hikari. She plans to use the family work to do something terrible to this world."

**.DUNNNNNN! I hope you enjoyed this episode!**

**Next Episode preview: (The dnangel previews were silent, so please imagine that haunting music, and the following scenes)**

**Everyone eating dinner**

**Satoshi, Daisuke, Jin, and Yen outside a museum.**

**Rui, wearing a butterfly mask.**

**Jin falling.**

**A terrified look on Yen's face.**

**Daisuke: Next episode of D., Red wings.**


	17. Chapter 17

**In one week, I lost my wallet, had my library card taken away, and then… I was chewed out on this fan-fic. And then I had a weird dream about Shaman King, probably 'cause I read Ultimo. If you read my sk fanfic I might update it. Hm….Here's your re-cap in case you forgot what happened last time. If you don't need it, skip the italics. Oh, the last chapter was courtesy of me getting up from my sleep and typing. Yes. It's a good practice. Try doing it sometime.**

_**Previously on D. II **_

"_**I'm looking up the other artworks connected to the True Art." He looked away from the computer screen, "Her next likely target is called the Armless Beast."**_

"_**Armless Beast?" Daisuke repeated, stepping into the room.**_

"_**Gakushi," Kosuke stated, "Are like priests who use sacred power to eradicate Maga. They have special weapons and Maga familiars, so they can communicate with them." He scratched his head. " That subject used to be of great interest to me, so I actually know one."**_

"_**Yen-nii, what's the new mission?"**_

_**Yen waved the paper, "Let's take a look."**_

_**Aid the thief with red wings.**_

"_**I'm Daiskue Niwa."**_

_**They heard footsteps approaching, and Satoshi appeared. "Oh," He said glancing at them, "Are you the Gakushi?"**_

_**Yen set down his cup. "I'm Yen Ragun, and This is my brother Jin."**_

**Chapter 16: Red wings.**

**Jin gave Daisuke a weird look.**

"**What is it?" Daisuke asked.**

"**Something's been bothering me…and it's.." He put on a serious face. "Your name**."

"My name?" Daisuke asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"Daisuke is a name for shonen manga characters. Giant robot pilots, fighters, and action heroes are named Daisuke. You," He pointed. "Do not look like a Daisuke."

"I guess that can't be helped…" Daisuke rubbed his head.

"Hm…Daichi…Daiki…Daikon…" Jin nodded. "Those sound better."

"Jin!" Yen began to reprimand his younger brother. "Stop that! Don't go around telling people to change their names!"

Emiko returned home around five. "Boys! I'm back!" Daisuke's grandfather came in after her.

Jin took one look at the woman and turned back to Daisuke. "Dai-nii, is that your mom?"

"Oh!" Emiko took a good look at her guests. "Who are these adorable little boys?"

"We're the Gakushi, miss." Yen said. 'Wow, Daisuke really looks like both of his parents.'

"Oh…" Emiko's expression changed. "Okay then. I just came from the museum. The new commissioner must've caught on that we would go after this one. Security is ridiculous. Three people to every artifact in there. About fifteen people outside." She smiled. "There is only one blind spot. It's the side of the building with no windows or doors."

Satoshi rubbed his chin. "That's the side we're going in."

Emiko poured herself a cup of tea. "Oh? How are you going to accomplish that?"

Satoshi folded his arms. "I can get us in."

The Niwas and Raguns gave him strange looks.

That evening the Niwa family and guests had sukiyaki in the dining room. Satoshi stayed up in his room, going over his plan, and studying Sora. (Jin's Maga) He heard a knock at the door. "Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food. "I brought dinner."

The blunette looked at the clock. _When did it get so late?_ "Oh…" He put down his notes. "Thank you." Daisuke walked towards his desk and Sora floated by his ankles. "So, how's the plan coming along?"

"Fine. I've got everything worked out."

"Hm…" Daisuke had a troubled look on his face.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Daisuke set the food down. "Won't the boys be up past their bedtime?"

Satoshi couldn't help but smile. "Are you really concerned about that?"

Daisuke, a little shocked that Satoshi could muster so much emotion, blinked rapidly. "Uh…well yeah. I hope it won't take too long."

Downstairs, Yen and Jin were engaged in conversation. Jin yawned. "Aw….how long are we going to be there for?"

Yen shrugged and sipped his tea. Suddenly, he went into a coughing fit, and tugged at his shirt.

"Yen-chan!" Emiko patted his back, and Kosuke handed him a glass of water.

"Yen-nii…"Jin looked worried. "Are you okay? Did you take your-"

"I don't **need** it." Yen shot him a glare before pushing away from the table. "I'm going to rest for a bit until we leave. Is that okay?"

"Well yes…"Emiko watched him leave. They weren't going to leave until 1:30 am, when the guards would well…have their guard down.

Yen huffed all the way up to Daisuke's room and laid on the bed, asleep in minutes. Daisuke walked into his an hour later, reading on the other side of his bed. Jin came in yawning. "I hope you don't mind…" He said, before dozing off next to Daisuke.

The brothers began to twist and turn, and the red head simply chuckled. 'I wonder if this is what having little brothers is like…' He thought to himself before he too took a short nap.

"Dai-chan…" Emiko shook him awake hours later. "Dai-chan, it's time."

Once everyone was awake and dressed, they went over the plan.

"Simple really…" Satoshi said, waving the paper. "We go in through _the side entrance."_

Daisuke looked at the map. "What side entrance?"

Moments later they were outside, on the left side of the building. 'No windows, no doors.' Daisuke said, watching Satoshi pull out some chalk and attach it to long pointer. 'How are we going to get in?'

The Ragun brothers and Daisuke watched in confusion as Satoshi drew in chalk on the wall. Adding details here and there, he stopped to look over his work. It was a tall Victorian style door with intricate carvings at it's top and bottom, matching the front door to the museum. He tapped it twice and it shimmered, transforming from chalk lines to marble and wood.

"There's our entrance." Satoshi said, putting the chalk and stick away. "It leads to the middle room-the alwire gallery. There's a stairway in there that goes straight to the room where it's being kept."

"That's…convenient." Yen gripped his gakuki (weapon…) 'These guys don't mess around.'

They proceeded inside.

Only their footsteps could be heard as they walked across the cold marble floor. Jin sneezed when they passed an old painting. Yen shushed him.

"Yen-nii, doesn't something feel weird?"

"Shh! But yeah, I don't sense any maga around here."

"There it is." Daisuke whispered.

In the center of the room on a pillar sat the armless beast. It was carved out of stone, looking similar to Yen's maga, koga.

Daisuke studied it. "There aren't any trip wires around it….Nothing infrared, because I'd hear the pinging." He surveyed the walls. "No cameras, nothing." He walked closer to the pillar and circled it. "This is far too easy-what happened to the whole big security thing Mom was talking about."

"Maybe that's because…" Yen said.

Satoshi frowned and touched his glasses. "It's not the Armless Beast."

A loud cry echoed through the room.

The boys covered their ears as the lights began to flicker. "What is that!?" Jin yelled.

The ceiling began to give way. "It's coming!" Yen shouted, as the rubble began to fall.

The noise stopped. Daisuke looked up, squinting through his fingers. Where the ceiling once was, Sat Rui-on top of the Armless Beast. The Maga was much larger then Koga or Sora, with a body that flowed like water. Rui smiled through a Papillion butterfly mask, amoved a few strands of her from in front of the eye slits. "You've finally come, fake phantom thief." Her smile widened. "Who are those little brats? Gakushi? You did your homework."

"I'm putting up a barrier!" Yen said, raising his gakuki weapon. The armless beast screeched again, this time whirling towards them, it's body changing shape constantly. "Waah!" Jin jumped back, "Hurry up and figure out its name!"

"I know! I know!" The maga began to thrash around, it didn't hear any names, so the boys were still invisible.

Satoshi took a step back. "That mask is…!"

Rui pressed her fingers to her temples. "I see…then that means…." She opened her eyes. "You're right there, Jin Ragun and Sora!"

"What?!" Jin yelled, and the armless beast yelled again.

"Jiiiiiinn! No!" Yen yelled, but it was too late. In an instant, dozens of arms flailed from the armless beast, whipping around, until several aimed straight for Jin. Sora immediately jumped to guard him, andwas pushed aside. The beast grabbed Jin and sailed upward, crashing through two more floors, and through the sky light.

"JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Yen yelled again, as he, Daisuke, and Satoshi ran up the stairs and through the door Satoshi had created earlier.

The armless beast thrashed around in the sky, swinging Jin and Rui back and forth. "Hey! Hey1 You stupid thing!" She yelled, angrily. "Stop moving and hold still! Do as I say!"

"She's lost control of it…" Yen said, looking up in horror. "Jin! Hold on, Jin!"

The beast continued to swing itself and it's captive around, until Rui and Jin were tossed into the air.

"JIIIIN!"

Having lost consciousness, Jin began to plummet down towards the earth.

"No…." Daisuke said. "**NOOOO!**" He broke into a run. Hitting full speed, he jumped into the air, and large blood red wings exploded from his back. He soared upward at amazing speed, reaching for Jin's body.

He caught Jin just in time. From the ground his silhouette could be seen in front the moon, a tired smile on his face as they floated downward.

"Red…Wings…" Yen said, as Daisuke came back down to the ground.

"Hah….hah…." Daisuke panted heavily as he placed Jin on the ground. "I got him…."

He struggled to stay conscious.

"Daisuke." Satoshi said, putting a hand his back. "Good job. Now to put those wings back…"

Sitting on all fours and panting heavily, he groaned as the wings were pulled back into his body.

Jin rubbed his eyes. "That was…awesome! You can fly Daisuke!?"

Daisuke smiled weakly. "Hah…Really…That's nice..heh heh…"

"You can take a rest now," Satoshi said, rubbing his back.

"Yeah…"Daisuke said, his eyes closing slowly. "Thanks…"

"Daisuke used up a lot of energy, pulling those wings out." Satoshi scooped the red head up into his arms. "Now, what will we do about that thing?"

Happy christmahanakwanzikah! Bw ha ha-ah….I'll be turning eighteen this year….on Christmas….yay…Why is that interesting? Because I can finally buy stuff from the internet legally! Without begging to use someone else's card! Yeah. That's the only difference. I dunno about where you live, but I can already see R rated movies, and get into galleries with really freaky art. Seriuosly, lady Gaga is normal compared to the stuff I have to see. Of course, that what happens when you go to art school-you see and hear things you don't want to. And almost all the cute guys are drunk, high, gay, or all of the above.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm really sorry. But I'm on vacation now (I don't get summer break) so here you go.

Dun nuh nuh nuh!

DNAngel II (Hi! wassup?)

"_No…." Daisuke said. "__**NOOOO!**__" He broke into a run. Hitting full speed, he jumped into the air, and large blood red wings exploded from his back. He soared upward at amazing speed, reaching for Jin's body. _

_He caught Jin just in time. From the ground his silhouette could be seen in front the moon, a tired smile on his face as they floated downward. _

"_Red…Wings…" Yen said, as Daisuke came back down to the ground. _

"_Hah….hah…." Daisuke panted heavily as he placed Jin on the ground. "I got him…."_

_He struggled to stay conscious. _

"_Daisuke." Satoshi said, putting a hand his back. "Good job. Now to put those wings back…"_

_Sitting on all fours and panting heavily, he groaned as the wings were pulled back into his body._

_Jin rubbed his eyes. "That was…awesome! You can fly Daisuke!"_

_Daisuke smiled weakly. "Hah…Really…That's nice..heh heh…"_

"_You can take a rest now," Satoshi said, rubbing his back. _

"_Yeah…"Daisuke said, his eyes closing slowly. "Thanks…"_

"_Daisuke used up a lot of energy, pulling those wings out." Satoshi scooped the red head up into his arms. "Now, what will we do about that thing?"_

Daisuke woke up to find himself alone in his room. Wiz was sleeping soundly in a ball next to him. Turning his head, he saw a letter addressed to him on his night stand. He reached for it and tore it open.

Daisuke-nii,

**By the time you're reading this we're probably back home**. We had a real fun time at your house, and breaking into that museum was cool. **We're happy we could help you with your mission. **We promise to visit again real soon! Take us to Azumano land next time! **Thank you for saving my brother. I promise to return the favor, hopefully next time we meet. **You're mom is a real great cook! I wish she'd give ours some lessons….**Feel free to call on us again.**

**Yen Ragun **Jin Ragun

Daisuke smiled and folded the letter. Despite the short amount of time they had spent together, He could tell he wanted to see them again. Ignoring the aching feeling in his back, he tried to get out of bed, until he heard the door click. Satoshi walked in, looking tired and disheveled.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Good morning Satoshi." Daisuke scratched his head. "Is it morning?"

"Close enough." He crossed his arms. "Are you feeling well?"

"I think so." Daisuke leaned back. "I think I've been asleep for awhile…How're things?"

"Everything is fine." He folded his arms.

There was a brief silence.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour."

"Oh…okay."

"….."

"…..?"

Satoshi turned and left.

When Daisuke went downstairs, he saw Satoshi on the phone, speaking in Italian. After a moment, he hung up. "Daisuke." he spoke. "The next one is in Rome, Italy."

"Italy!" Daisuke said, surprised. "How did that happen?"

"It was a commission." Satoshi folded his arms. "We'll go over it with the others."

They all gathered in the living room.

"The mourning lady." Satoshi said and Kosuke nodded, holding up a picture

"A oil painting. It's said she was a patron of the creator's gallery. Though she's miserable in the picture, people claim she smiles in the moonlight."

"How're we going to get it?" Daisuke asked.

"Well, you do have a few more days." Towa chimed in.

"What about its location?" Emiko said. "Where is it?"

"On display for a limited time in a museum. It's a room with a high ceiling, no windows, and two vents filled with blades." Satoshi spoke.

"What about guards?" Emiko asked.

"Unknown. We'll have to go there."

Satoshi, Daisuke, Wiz, and Towa left on a flight for Rome.

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Do you think Rui knows?"

"Quite possibly. The pieces don't need to be collected in any order, she might be concerning herself with ones that are in Japan."

"Oh."

"Look." Satoshi said, pointing at the window. Their destination was coming into view. Daisuke had to stop himself from pressing his face against the glass. He had always wanted to visit Rome and really, the rest of Italy. The old architecture, the statues, he found them inspiring. Just when he was considering robbing a bank and touring Europe ( 'I swear I'll put it all back…') the plane began to land.

"It looks like we'll have time before we check into the hotel." Satoshi said. "We should take a look at the museum."

Daisuke nodded in agreement. Satoshi looked at a map as Daisuke carried bags. Towa and Wiz rode on top of his shoulders. They toured the museum. Just as Daisuke was studying the patterns of the guards, Satoshi pulled him into another room. The artworks were all roped off, and the room had no the visitors.

"Actually, while the mourning lady is also here, that's not what we came here for."

"Huh? What do you mean Satoshi?"

"The truth is, there's another work here."

"What is it?"

" 'Hope in Light'. It claims to be in danger."

" 'It?' "

"Yes…Do you recall me telling you the second power Hikari have?"(1)

(1) Saotshi is referring to something he told Daisuke in volume 12. This fic was originally based on Dn angel vols 1-11 and the anime, but since dn angel is off hiatus, I'm trying hard to incorporate any important stuff added to the main storyline. Whe 12 came out, it through me for a loop. Sorry.

That was…short. Don't worry. Next comes the heist. I plan to update all my fanfics this week, one per day. Monday-air gear. Tuesday-Kingdom Hearts. Wednesday-Dn angel. Thursday-The world ends with you/Kingdom hearts crossover.


End file.
